


The stars that shine at your side

by Jverse



Series: Training trio week 2018 [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hope's Peak AU, Training trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jverse/pseuds/Jverse
Summary: After graduating from Hope's Peak, Kaito is going to travel to America for a few years to join a space training program. He has a lot to think on while going to the airport.





	The stars that shine at your side

The train didn't stop moving. While sitting around, Kaito was trying to not make any evident that he was excessively nervous for his own taste. Looking up the wagon's top, he almost closed his eyes, trying to put his mind at blank and then get his sight down, enough for him to see the myriad of people living their lives calmly, applying their own routine. He tried to catch a glimpse of the landscape from the window's view that was in front of him. It was a clear, sunny day, even this early at the morning. He couldn't stop thinking on something that was bugging him and, consequently, getting more nervous. It wasn't the fact he was going to the airport, prepared to fly off Japan. It was something even more... personal.

Yes. Personal. That word rang inside his head, urging him to catch the phone and send a message. Actually, that phone was tightly held at his right hand, but he wasn't sending anything. He cursed himself internally, biting his bottom lip for a moment and then leaving out an almost imperceptible sigh. Why does he needed to act like this when his mind, or even better, his heart, was telling the contrary? _A hero can't show any weakness_. He can make the difference, if preventing others from suffering; if pushing their backs in order for get on focus for those who needed it, to follow their dreams. If he can make the people important to him to not worry about him, to not feel sad because his decisions, their own path would be clear, even if these type of feelings are kind of inevitable when you form a bond.

He needed to be perfect. And for achieving that impenetrable perfection, to be the flawless person he wants to be, rather than _pretending_ to be it... He needs to stand adamant, and not talk to those people about he's going to disappear from their lives for a long while.

His left hand tapping over the handle of his traveling case, next to him, showed that non-stopping nervousness to be still present. He finished his studies at Hope's Peak Academy, graduating and confirming his status as the Ultimate Astronaut. Or almost. He needed to head to America for a bunch of years to complete a personal training program designed by the NASA, and get on his first works to put that proud title to good use. Or better said, to make the dream he always had since he was a little to be true, finally. He should be jumping in excited emotion, thinking about the many possibilities this new adventure will unfold for him, and he certainly did, for a lot of days and months. But the events, the bonds, the people he ended up meeting at that academy, and the many feelings he experienced while trying to get better at being himself... These couldn't be changed or replaced. It's not like he wouldn't experience many things at America, probably of a different nature, and expanding the vast complexity of someone as awesome as Kaito Momota, who proudly held the title of _Luminary of the Stars_ , that was, the one who would reveal the secrets that the galaxy has been saving from humanity when he would be prepared to cross those limits. And, well, he was going to train and work hard, precisely in that objective. Reaching his adored stars was nearer than ever. And still, his mind couldn't stop thinking about his class, and the many memories he started to make since he first crossed the institution's gates.

In particular, he was thinking about two persons. His beloved sidekicks, his best friends. The two he, as a hero, tried to push to triumph the best, to make them realize that they were going to be the stars of their own sky. He also considered them to be even more amazing than him in some way, but that was an deeply-kept secret, of course. A hero must believe in himself after all, and must say only what it's needed in the moment. He wouldn't admit it easily, but for those close to him, it felt like Kaito was better at encouraging others rather than himself, even if the first impression shouted the contrary.

With all of that considered, what was torturing him a little right now was that he didn't say goodbye properly.

Sure, he planned a goodbye party last weekend. Knowing how much he wanted to be the glue of the team, the shiniest smile around, he managed to get the entire class in contact, and they got out to have dinner at a casual restaurant, karaoke included. He even managed to invite Kokichi, despite their increasing rivalry, and even while he affirmed he would be good if they didn't see each other again after graduating. Of course, Ouma made fun of Kaito's words and forced him to swallow them when appearing at the party, but the astronaut tried his best on getting a good mood. Not excluding anyone was one of his objectives, considering that everyone represented a part of the many memories he was taking with him to America in a way, bigger or smaller. In the end, he achieved it. Everyone had their part of fun. He even managed to make some of his friends to see each other for so many months, and they all gave their best wishes on his trip. He expended most of the night around Saihara and Harukawa, as he also wished. Silently, he considered that it was his way of saying farewell to them, and even grabbed a couple of hours after the party to talk about the starred sky, their future plans and their powerful bond one more time.

Problem was, that now he was thinking about that night, it was clear he avoided the farewell topic in an evident way. He talked to them like another night under their dynamics. He acted like the hero he always tried to be, like the Kaito they knew and even could predict at the daily moment of him entering the classroom, going to train together, or getting excited about one of the many trivial things that caught his childish attention. He just had been himself all the way, masquerading the fact that in a few days, he would be absent from their lives for a very long time. And he noted that the both of them wanted to talk to him about that topic, but somehow, with his almost infinite energy, he could overcome that sentiment and get them talking about many different things, enjoying the night the way he thought it to be... But perhaps in a bit of a dishonest way with his own feelings. That way of thinking made him to grit his teeth in frustration, looking at the dark screen of his phone. How he felt didn't matter at that moment! That would impose himself as weak, leaving them with a blurry vision of the Kaito Momota they knew and trusted on. There's no way he would allow himself to show those conflicted emotions.

"Aaaah... Fuck it! Why must I feel like this? Shit, this isn't me! C'mon, wake up, you're going to reach the stars soon!" He said to himself, before even slapping one of his cheeks, at the cost of a near person to look at him in a weird way. He ignored his surroundings, checking that the next stop was the airport, and while looking at the phone one more time, he decided to stand up. He whispered one last thing to himself while putting his backpack on and grabbing the case firmly. "Anyways, they are truly going to shine by their own... I must give everything I have to be on their same level. No boundary will be unreachable for me!!" While trying to encourage himself in a quite loudly way, the astronaut ignored the people surrounding him and taking a peek, to get out of the wagon and start walking into the airport.

Inside, he realized that he might have arrived too soon, not checking on time as a result of his own nervousness. He cursed himself again, biting his bottom lip while sitting over one of the many waiting seats around, looking at the big mass of people walking around: some going off, others coming back. That made him think about his own decisions, and while he didn't hesitate on thinking that he was doing good, as following his everlasting dream, he wondered how much it would take for him to return to Japan. As he was sure he was going to fulfill his dreams, he had a tremendous curiosity for seeing how his sidekicks would end up achieving them, and ultimately praising them for doing it, in his usual style. But still, he didn't grab the phone and put on the courage to write a simple farewell. Being honest with himself, it wasn't that simple. Their bond signified so much to him that it was almost impossible to say goodbye in an easy manner.

He took out a small lunchbox his grandparents made for him before going out home, as their own way of saying farewell and give their best wishes for their beloved grandson. He started eating, feeling in that taste the same love he found from them since he was a kid, being the strongest pillar of his family, and providing a faith in his objectives that remained unmatched. He loved them to his bones, always telling them everything he lived through the many moments Hope's Peak brought to his life, the many persons he met, the skills he got and, of course, the importance of his sidekicks. He could imagine their sweet voice already lecturing him about not being that honest to say the proper words to them, judging how bright his eyes were while talking about them. He smirked playfully while munching one of the last bits of the box, some rice grains around his lips. While wiping them off and looking through one ample window to see a plane taking off to an uncertain destiny, he realized that he was thinking about them again, because he couldn't do that simple gesture. He frowned, getting mad at himself. Why? It was as easy as grabbing the phone, starting to text, even if it didn't feel appropriate. But now, there was no time for another kind of farewell. At least he should return to himself and send...

"Momota-kun! Hey, Momota-kun!"

As the voice of the detective caught his attention, Kaito turned back while holding his cell firmly, turning that expression who made him look like he was facing a pretty tough challenge to an unexpected surprise. Both Shuichi and Maki were walking fast towards him.

"Bro? Harumaki?"

While getting nearer, Harukawa hummed something like a grunt, almost tackling him in the process. She just stopped by few centimeters from his standing, getting him even more nervous. He was going to ask the first, yet obvious question that would come to his mind, but he was interrupted by the assassin, who started pinching one of his cheeks forcefully.

"Momota. What were you thinking? Even after all this time... You're still so reckless. Can't you try on thinking twice before making stupid moves?"

"A-Augh! Keep it cool, Harumaki! I wasn't..."

"And you dare on saying that to me... You were going to get into that plane without saying anything to us?"

Shuichi left out an agreeable sigh, and that was kind of enough for making the now angry girl to stop messing with him. Kaito looked at both of them with a face that was unusual on him; almost sweaty, he couldn't process exactly how to deal with that mixture of surprised nervousness and slight shame. Not to say that he also felt exposed, of course. It wasn't like Maki wasn't right already.

"It's okay, Momota-kun. We already saw it at the party... You were too scared for just saying farewell. It was kind too obvious... But even with that, you shouldn't react like that. We're..."

"There's no way I'm scared of anything, Shuichi!" Momota quickly returned, trying to get braver. "I... Just didn't want to deceive you. A hero must face any adversity with his head all high and firm!"

"... But this isn't an adversity. You're going to follow your dreams, Momota. Don't be dumb now. It's clear that it's for something else."

Maki's statement hit him off guard, feeling almost cornered. It was somewhat funny to see the astronaut's face all red and sporting a weird expression for once. For Maki, it was easy to keep up a straight face, but Shuichi could barely contain a chuckle.

"I'm with Harukawa-san here. No need to keep it for yourself. We know how you like to act. It has been three years, Momota-kun... And let's face it, we are sad too. It's always hard." Saying that with all honesty, his expression got softer, while Maki tried to not show her feelings while looking away, crossing her arms. "But more than sad, much more... We're happy for you. You're going to become the Luminary of the Stars for real! And we're both supporting you. We'll believe in you."

 _Like if I wasn't the Luminary of the Stars already, you should pay more attention, Shuichi!_ He immediately thought, as a form of quick response that didn't fly out of his lips, and he realized that he was calming down. That he was starting to feel like himself again. Around them, somehow, even if he tried to put all his effort on weeping his vulnerabilities aside, he could feel like being honest. Every work feels lighter with six hands working on it at the same time, rather than two. "Heh, you said that, because you already got me, right? Heroes and sidekicks, they must support each other. It's natural! Even if I'm flying quite far, I'm not going to stop on believing in you. We still have a lot of work to do!"

"Momota... It's more than about heroes and sidekicks, and all your dreamy speeches. It's much more than that..." Maki kind of looked down, words on the tip of her tongue, getting serious for a moment as looking at the small bag she was carrying with her. She was always direct with him, but talking about feelings was another topic. Now, even with them over the table, she wasn't keeping anything for herself. Kaito blinked, looking at her with an eyebrow raised up, slightly worrying. Shuichi tapped one of his arms, trying to remain firm for once. Through the course of these three years, the detective gained a lot of resolve, too. In perspective, the three of them improved a lot. But like Kaito said... There was still work to do, in many aspects. There must still be more opportunities for being together.

"We crossed that line many time ago. It's about true friendship now."

Kaito couldn't pronounce a word, lips moving with doubt, again feeling that glimpse of nervousness climbing over his body. But his friends, one of the most beloved people in his life, wouldn't let him catch a break.

"You must be wondering how we're here. We knew that you would do something... idiotic, on your own. We asked your grandparents for the exact date, and they kept our secret. Shuichi's uncle got us here as fast as he could..."

"And there's more than that." The detective said freely, complementing Harukawa's words. "You like talking too much, but you always insist on proving your strength, passion... All that heroic stuff. So Harukawa-san thought it would be better if, rather than giving you a long talk... We give you something to remember us." Saying that, the assassin was already opening the bag, catching on something real quick. And with the same speed, holding Kaito's right hand without letting him sport a reaction.

"I'm sure you can keep these, even at space. With this, there's no way we'll be separated." Maki said those words being all honest, looking at his wrist. Two thin bands, one blue and one red, held over his skin like some sort of bracelet. "While I was getting the information and working my sneaky play... Harukawa-san made these. We think it's the type of reminder that you would like... It also gives you some stylish touch, right?" Shuichi added, trying to lighten up the mood and wipe away the astronaut's nervousness.

But, as soon as looking at the gift, and also hearing both of their words, Kaito's expression wouldn't be tensed up anymore. Instead, he returned to the energetic, passionate guy that he was all along, almost shouting while jumping from his position. "This is... Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful! Haha! Look at this!" His eyes were shining with a somewhat childish innocence, and both assassin and detective could easily smile fondly, if not for their friend jumping over them now and embracing their bodies into the tightest hug they've experienced in a long while. "Of course there are no doubts! We're going to surpass the sky's limit, and don't think on stop shining all the way! Shuichi, Harumaki! Listen closely! You're going to see these on my wrist again, and then, we'll have dozen of stories to tell to each other! Do you understand?"

It wasn't like he was leaving any room for discussing his words, not even for reacting to them, both friends being squeezed deeply into his taller form. However, they both didn't need to add more to their words. They were close, feeling their mutual warm, and the determination the astronaut was talking about was deeply implanted into their wills. The three of them agreed on following their desired path by their own and they were going to be unstoppable. Next time their path would cross, things will be different, in a positive note. Hugging him back, the three friends cheered each other, and in a moment, they started laughing together.

"See you soon, Momota-kun!"

"Take care. Remember to keep yourself in one piece."

"Keep giving everything you've got, hey? I'm not going to disappoint anyone!"

They got separated by the general announcement's of Kaito's flight needing to get the check-in. Waving effusively, the astronaut got his baggage on and finally departed from his friends' view, who were saying goodbye with a calmer waving, but with the same intensity. When that spiky bunch of purple hair disappeared into the myriad of people, their expressions got a bit nostalgic.

As Maki turned, not being able to contain a sigh, fists clenching slightly, Shuichi rubbed one of her shoulders softly, in a reassuring way. "I'm ok. I just hope he doesn't get too reckless... His dream is very ambitious." Shuichi smiled fondly, knowing pretty well how his friend used to talk, and then nodded. "He's just that way, but he can't help leaving his print wherever he's going. There's no way the Luminary of the Stars is going to get down easily..." As he said that, Maki's eyes looked up, directly at him. "Do you really believe in that blabbering? He'll need to pull out more than words." But, while sounding like judging, the detective didn't look back, his stare as adamant as her statement. "C'mon. It isn't like you stopped believing in that too, right?"

Harukawa remained silent for a moment, then her eyes averted, fixating on their front, like an imaginary boundary, before talking again. "... Indeed." Looking at each other, they wouldn't hide a genuine smile, knowing how to overcome with that nostalgic sentiment.

Up at the plane, Kaito was sitting next to the window. He could see the sea of clouds forming an infinite limit, almost working like a metaphor to the vastness of the universe he always talked about. He felt more than prepared, his heart racing on trying to imagine the many challenges, adventures and opportunities that awaited for him at America. Now, his minds was free of doubt. Despite that, a melancholic bright could be seen at his eyes, like tears almost trying to form over his eyelids. It must relate to the fact of his right hand rising up, the burst of the sunrays brightening and focusing over the two bands that were held over his wrist now, with these same eyes examining them. Noticing his expression, a middle-aged woman sitting next to him decided to tell him something.

"Are you feeling nostalgic, boy? Is it your first trip? Don't worry, even if it seems like a huge deal, I'm sure that you'll find a very good time at America. I travel a lot, and let me say... You get used to that feeling. You'll stop feeling lonely in no time."

"Oh?" Kaito turned, blinking for a moment and then changing his expression completely. A heroic, confident grin was over his face, and his purple orbs weren't shining with a soft bright, as with an intense determination. "Ah, don't worry, ma'am... I know for sure that I'm not going to have a bad time, because there's no way someone like me is going to meet failure! I've made a promise!" As the woman felt surprised about his sudden change of pace, Kaito got forward, showing her his hand, while looking at the double bracelet. "There's also no chance to feel lonely, because I have two shining stars with me every time, just right here...!"

As the astronaut was closing his fist with intensity, he left the woman with a curious expression, still trying to find the words to say. He didn't mind about it, as looking through the window one more time, at that unexplored vastness, at the possibility of his many dreams coming true, while sporting a smile as honest as the fulfilling sentiment at his heart. A feeling that would go along with him during every adventure, never alone, even while trying to reach the cosmic limits.

**Author's Note:**

> Second piece for the Training Trio Week 2018 event at Twitter. This time, the prompt was "Goodbyes", and I still wanted to write something lighthearted and with a general happy tone, focusing on some of Kaito's conflicted emotional reasoning and getting support from the people he believes in the most.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
